I Miss You
by Phunny08
Summary: Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu berkata tidak bisa bertemu karena tidak diizinkan manajer. Jadi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang menemui Wonwoo di rumah orangtuanya./Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie/Gyuwon/1S


Title : I Miss You

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : ficnya punyaku, yakin deh '3'

Warning : tiati typo berserakan dimana-mana

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Wonwoo menghela napas. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal bersarung putih miliknya. Tangan dan kakinya beberapa kali menghentak kasur secara bergantian. Intinya Wonwoo badmood.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi Wonwoo sekarang malah harus menjadi tahanan kamar di rumah orang tuanya. Bukannya tidak senang merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluarganya, tapi Wonwoo ingin merayakannya bersama teman-teman satu grupnya, terutama Mingyu.

Mengingat nama itu Wonwoo jadi tambah badmood. Mingyu sekarang sudah berani pamer dada di depan umum, berfoto mesra bersama member yang lain, dan entah kenapa Kim Mingyu sekarang semakin seksi.

"Uhh.. aku ingin bertemu Mingyu."

"Hyung, Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung berkujung."

Itu suara Bohyuk dari luar kamarnya. Wonwoo belum bergerak, dia masih dalam posisi tengkurapnya. Mendengar yang berkujung Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Wonwoo senang sih, tapi dia berharap Mingyu yang datang.

"Wonwoo hyung."

"Hmm.." Wonwoo hanya menggeram tanpa bergerak.

Beberapa kali Wonwoo juga mendengar Bohyuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi masa bodoh, Wonwoo malas bergerak.

"Wonwoo."

Sekarang pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka lebar, menampilkan Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan juga Bohyuk. Wonwoo mengerang lagi, terpaksa dia berbalik dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Hmm.. halo hyung," Wonwoo menyapa.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo, meninggalkan Bohyuk yang kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Kedua member tertua itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Wonwoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Wonwoo. Maaf kami tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu seperti member yang lain."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengerti dengan jadwal padat member Seventeen. Tapi tetap saja Wonwoo ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku mengerti keadaan kalian."

"Member lain juga minta maaf tidak bisa ikut, mereka harus latihan untuk perform besok."

"Iya hyung, tidak apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya Mingyu tadi ingin ikut, tapi manajer hyung tidak mengizinkan."

Mendengar nama Mingyu disebut senyum Wonwoo sedikit pudar. Seharian ini Mingyu belum menghubunginya. Sesibuk apapun biasanya Mingyu akan tetap mengirim pesan sekadar untuk menanyakan apakah Wonwoo sudah makan.

"Kau merindukan Mingyu?" Tanya Jeonghan ketika melihat perubahan air muka Wonwoo.

Wonwoo diam. Tidak dijawab pun kedua hyung nya juga sudah tahu perasaan Wonwoo saat ini.

"Mau menelepon Mingyu?" Seungcheol menawari.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu latihannya."

"Mingyu tadi mengurung diri di kamar karena tidak boleh ikut dengan kami. Mungkin dengan kau meneleponnya dia mau ikut latihan dengan yang lain."

"Aku boleh menghubunginya?" Seungcheol dan Jeonghan mengangguk. "Video-call boleh?" Mereka mengangguk lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Dia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Mingyu. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Hyung yang bicara dulu ya? Pakai ponsel hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu menengadahkan tangannya pada Seungcheol.

"Apa?" Tanya leader Seventeen itu.

Jeonghan tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak membawa ponsel."

Seungcheol merutuk dalam hati karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jeonghan. Padahal Seungcheol baru berhemat supaya tagihan akhir bulannya tidak membengkak lagi.

"Hyung!"

Tiga orang di sana terlonjak ketika suara teriakan Mingyu langsung menyapa pendengaran. Terutama Jeonghan, dia hampir sajaa melemparkan ponsel ditangannya ketika melihat wajah Mingyu muncul tiba-tiba di layar.

"Yah! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

"Mana Wonwoo hyung?"

"Yang menghubungimu itu aku, paling tidak sapa aku dulu, bocah."

Mingyu mengabaikan kata-kata Jeonghan, dia malah terus menanyakan di mana Wonwoo hyung nya.

"Mingyu." Itu suara rendah Wonwoo, agak serak-serak menahan tangis.

"Wonwoo hyung.."

Pada akhirnya Jeonghan mengalah dan memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

"Mingyu hikss.." suara isakan Wonwoo terdengar ketika dia melihat wajah Mingyu di layar ponsel Seungcheol. Air mata juga perlahan menuruni kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Wonwoo hyung jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu dari sini." Wajah Mingyu ikut menyendu ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Makanya kemarilah." Tangisan Wonwoo semakin menjadi. Dia rindu Mingyu nya, dia ingin bertemu.

"Hyung jangan menangis. Kita akan bertemu, maka dari itu cepatlah sembuh dan kembali ke grup lagi, ne?"

"Aku sudah sembuh."

"Hyung belum sembuh, hyung harus banyak istirahat. Selamat ulang tahun hyung, maaf aku mengucapkannya sekarang, aku takut besok tidak akan sempat. Aku menitipkan hadiahku pada Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, dia sibuk menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Seungcheol yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol hyung hikss.." Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh air mata di bahu Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol hyung jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hyung sudah punya Jeonghan hyung."

Seungcheol tersenyum kaku mendengar kalimat Mingyu, dia melirik Jeonghan yang sekarang tengah memasang tatapan membunuhnya. Akhirnya Seungcheol pun menepuk punggung Wonwoo dan menjauhkannya dari bahunya.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Seungcheol pada Wonwoo, yang dibisiki mengangguk.

Wonwoo kembali melihat layar ponsel di tangannya, dia tersenyum kepada Mingyu yang masih di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun Wonwoo hyung, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Gyu. Tapi.."

"Kenapa? Hyung ingin sesuatu?"

"Kamar kita dicat ulang ya? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah tembok di belakangnya lalu tersenyum kaku kepada Wonwoo. "Ahh.. iya, ini kejutan untukmu, hyung."

"Terima kasih, itu mengingatkanku pada kamar Bohyuk di rumah."

"Ahh.. iya, hyung tidak keberatan kan?" Dan dengan polosnya Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Hyung aku pamit dulu ya, aku harus latihan bersama member yang lain."

"Hmm.. jangan terlalu lelah, istirahat yang cukup, jangan sampai kau yang gantian sakit."

"Iya Wonwoo hyung sayang, selamat ulang tahun. Saranghae."

Mingyu mengakhiri video-call itu. Wonwoo tersenyum dan bergumam, "Nado saranghae."

"Terima kasih hyung." Wonwoo mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Seungcheol.

"Kami juga harus kembali ke dorm, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kasihan manajer hyung sudah menunggu."

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berdiri. Mereka mengusap kepala Wonwoo bergantian. "Selat ulang tahun, cepat sembuh ne?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia menatap kepergian kedua hyung nya dalam diam. Kamar Wonwoo kembali sepi, hanya ada dirinya saja. Wonwoo teringat bingkisan dari Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang katanya kado dari Mingyu.

"Aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang ini," ujarnya sambil menatap kado yang terbungkus kertas berwarna aquamarine itu.

Dengan perlahan Wonwoo membuka kado tersebut. "Kim Mingyu sialan!"

Wonwoo ingin membakar hadiah laknat dari kekasih tercintanya. Apa maksudnya memberi lingerie coba? Wonwoo bukan tante girang yang suka mengobral tubuh di club malam.

Wonwoo juga menemukan selembar kertas post it di dasar kotak kado. "Selamat ulang tahun Wonwoo hyung, aku ingin melihatmu berfoto seksi menggunakan lingerie ini"

"Siapa juga yang sudi memakai benda seperti ini?"

Pet~

Lampu kamar Wonwoo tiba-tiba mati. Sepertinya lampu satu rumah juga mati karena dari celah fentilasi di atas pintu kamarnya, Wonwoo juga tidak bisa melihat cahaya sedikitpun.

"Bohyuk, kau di mana?" Wonwoo berteriak mencari tahu di mana posisi adiknya sekarang, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Wonwoo pun meraba-raba tempat tidurnya mencari ponsel.

"Ahh.. di mana ponselku?"

Cklek~

"Saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida saranghaneun Wonwoo hyung saengil chukha hamnida." Pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka, menampilkan Mingyu dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun di tanganya. Di atas kue itu tampak lilin bertulislan angka 21 yang menyala di tengah-tengahnya.

"Mingyu.."

"Selamat ulang tahun Wonwoo hyung. Tiup lilin?"

Wonwoo masih belum percaya orang di hadapannya sekarang adalah Kim Mingyu kekasihnya, tapi melihat senyuman itu.. itu benar-benar Mingyu nya.

"Mingyu.. hikss.." isakan Wonwoo terdengar kembali, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Mingyu menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu mendekati Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan dia mendudukkan Wonwoo di tempat tidur.

"Hyung jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah di sini." Mingyu menyeka air mata Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti mengalir dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Wonwoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Mingyu. "Kau jahat. Kalian membohongiku hikss.."

Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan perlahan. "Maaf, kami hanya membuat kejutan untukmu, hyung."

Mingyu menjauhkan Wonwoo dari tubuhnya dengan perlahan. "Hyung tiup lilin dulu ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia menutup kedua matanya dan membuat sebuah doa, setelah itu Wonwoo membuka matanya dan meniup lilin yang tinggal setengah itu hingga mati.

Lampu kamar Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyala. Benar juga ini pasti juga ulah mereka bersama Bohyuk.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo kembali memeluk tubuh tegap Mingyu dengan erat.

Mingyu meletakkan kue di tangannya pada nakas di samping tempat tidur Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Wonwoo.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung."

Mingyu kembali melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap mata Wonwoo beberapa saat kemudian menempelkan bibinya pada bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menutup matanya, tanganya mencengkeram kaus Mingyu bagian pinggang. Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan, apalagi ketika Mingyu mulai melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan namun dalam.

Malam ini Wonwoo menginginkan Mingyu, dan Wonwoo tahu Mingyu juga menginginkannya. Jadi Wonwoo akan mengikuti apapun yang dilalukan kekasihnya itu.

Dan benar saja, sebelah tangan Mingyu kini menekan tengkuk Wonwoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai menjelajahi tubuh Wonwoo.

Lidah mereka mulai bertarung di dalam mulut Wonwoo. Dorong, hisap, gigit. Mingyu jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak berlaku kasar dengan kekasihnya.

"Hngg.. gyuu.. hh." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk dada Mingyu ketika pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis.

Mingyu menatap mata sayu Wonwoo untuk meminta persetujuan. Wonwoo mengangguk. Jadi tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Mingyu kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo, kali ini lebih ganas.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Wonwoo, ciuman Mingyu beralih ke leher jenjang sang kekasih. Menjilat, menghisap dan kadang menggigit, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sana. Sementara itu Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengerang dengan tangannya yang terus menekan kepala Mingyu.

Mingyu menyudahi kegiatannya sejenak, dia menatap Wonwoo lalu melepas kaos putih yang dipakai kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo di tempat tidur.

"Malam ini akan kubuat hyung benar-benar melayang," ujar Mingyu dengan suaranya yang lebih rendah, lengkap dengan seringaian mematikannya.

. . .

Seungkwan tidak berkedip selama entah berapa lama. Di depannya kini terpampang layar laptop yang berisi rekaman kegiatan di kamar Wonwoo. Tangannya terus menutup hidungnya dengan kertas tisu -belum mulai sih, hanya berjaga-jaga-.

Dapat ditebak jika member lain bukannya latihan untuk perform besok, malah memata-matai Mingyu-Wonwoo dari kamar Bohyuk.

"Hyung, seharusnya kalian juga meletakkan penyadap suara di sana, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka." Tidak ada sahutan. "Hyung? Jeonghan hyung?" Masih tidak ada sahutan. Yang Seungkwan dengar malah suara-suara aneh dari belakangnya. Jadi dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Cheol.. mmhh.."

"Soonyoungie.. hh. akhh.."

Hampir saja Seungkwan berteriak mengeluarkan suara empat oktafnya ketika melihat adegan dewasa live di depan matanya.

Lihat saja Jeonghan yang sekarang tergeletak di bawah Seungcheol dengan bibir yang terus melumat. Dan bahkan Jihoon sudah bergerak naik turun di pangkuan Soonyoung. Demi dewa, Seungkwan bisa melihat sesuatu keluar-masuk di sana. Hyung hyung nya sama sekali tidak bisa dicontoh, bahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang dimata-matai saja baru mulai.

Merasa matanya bisa saja rabun dalam sekejap, Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jun dan Minghao yang tidur berpelukan di sofa dengan headset menempel di telinga. Kemudian ada Seokmin dan Joshua yang tengah menyusun menara dari kartu.

"Kalian tidak?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Seokmin menoleh. "Apa? Kau kira kami punya pacar?"

Mereka forever alone.

"Jadian sana!"

Seungkwan melirik Hansol yang masih betah duduk di sampingnya.

Merasa diperhatikan Hansol pun menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya juga?"

Hansol berdecak lalu mendorong dahi Seungkwan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tidur saja sana, kau masih kecil."

"Aku lebih tua darimu!"

.

Jika ada yang bertanya dimana Lee Chan, dia sekarang sedang tidur nyenyak di kamar orang tua Wonwoo bersama Bohyuk.

"Bohyuk hyung, dingin."

"Kemarilah."

Lalu orang tua Wonwoo? Tadi sore mereka berpamitan untuk pergi ke rumah kakek Wonwoo dan pulang besok siang.

"BOO SEUNGKWAN! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Jadi jangan heran kalau mereka berani melakukan hal yang iya-iya.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Wkwkwk.. apa ini? Gaje banget kan ya..

Happy birthday buat Wonwoo tercinta.. cepet sembuh ya, semoga langgeng sama Mingyu sampe ke pelaminan :v

o iya, denger denger Wonwoo bakal ikut konser dan dia udah ikut latihan bareng member lain. Syukur deh ya, semoga ga drop lagi.

.

P.S : Buat fic I'm a Realist, chap 3 nya entah kapan terbit, masih belum terpikirkan apapun. Yang mau kasih ide atau saran bisa pm aku xD ya pokoknya ditinggu, oke..

See you next fic~


End file.
